Jendela
by VanillaLatte98
Summary: Kyusung. HyukHae. BL. RnR. / "Kyuhyun, aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk bisa naik bus." / Matanya terasa panas, tapi ia yakin ia tidak akan menangis. / Pipi tirus begini kau bilang tampan?" / "Aku tidak sedang mencoba beraegyo." / "Kenapa kau memanjat lewat jendela lagi?" / "Hyuk untukmu, Hae untukku." / Apa permintaannya terlalu aneh? / ...Ia akan tetap disini
1. Chapter 1

**Nonsense**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : **

**Chapter :** _Completed_

**Warning : **Boys Love, DLDR, Typo(s)

**Rated : T**

**Author : **VanillaLatte

**Disclaimer : **Saya hanya pinjam nama. _All cast _disini hanyalah fiksi. Ide cerita seratus persen milik saya sendiri.

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_A Screenplays Fanfiction_**

_By VanillaLatte_

* * *

_**.**  
_

Diantara beberapa orang siswa yang sedang memperhatikan guru yang sedang megajarkan—entahlah, semacam teori fisika di kelas itu, ada seorang pria dengan surai hitam yang ditata acak-acakan mengenakan kacamata hitam berbingkai lebar yang sudah menguap entah hampir berapa kalinya sejak pelajaran ini dimulai empat puluh menit yang lalu. Ia hanya harus bertahan sepuluh menit lagi dari kejenuhan ini agar ia bisa meneguk sekaleng soda dari kantin nanti.

Namanya Yesung. Kim Yesung.

Kelasnya tidak terlalu besar, terletak di lantai satu dan hanya ada beberapa pajangan hasil lukisan atau pekerjaan tangan teman-temannya yang berjejer rapih di beberapa bagian dinding kelas. Tapi yang membuat kelas ini menarik—selain penghuninya yang terkenal tampan-tampan dan cerdas—adalah letaknya yang ada di sisi paling ujung koridor. Karena posisi itulah, disisi kanan kelas ada beberapa jendela yang menghadap ke dalam koridor, dan di sisi kiri ada beberapa jendela yang menghadap ke lapangan depan sekolah.

Ia sendiri lebih suka duduk disini. Tempat paling pojok tepat disamping jendela yang menghadap ke lapangan depan sekolah ini selalu bisa membuatnya mendapatkan pemandangan lain selain pemandangan kelas yang sumpek dan murid-murid yang mengantuk. Jendela ini yang sudah menemaninya satu tahun terakhir, sekaligus tahun terakhirnya ada disekolah ini.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya jendela ini yang membuatnya bahagia. Tapi jendela satunya. Jendela yang menghadap ke koridor, yang jauh dari tempat duduknya.

Ia melirik jendela itu sebentar, dan hanya mendapati pemandangan dinding koridor yang menggambarkan suasana sepi karena belajar-mengajar masih berlangsung. Ia baru saja akan mencoba memperhatikan tuan Park yang sedang mengajar kalau saja laki-laki itu tidak muncul dan mengambil alih semua perhatiannya. Laki-laki yang membuat jendela itu jadi lebih menarik dari jendela-jendela lain.

Ada seorang laki-laki dibalik jendela itu. Wajahnya terlihat putih bersih karena kulit putih susunya yang pucat. Irisnya berwarna _caramel _jerih, senada dengan warna rambutnya—padahal di sekolah ini ada larangan mengecat rambut. Ia mengetuk jendela kaca itu imajinatif, seakan-akan hendak memanggil orang yang sudah jelas-jelas melihatnya.

Yesung tersenyum kecil.

Laki-laki bersurai cokelat dari kelas 'istimewa' itu berucap dari balik jendela kaca. Walaupun suaranya tidak kedengaran—atau malah orang itu memang tidak bersuara, tapi gerakan bibirnya cukup mudah dipahami. _"Kau sudah menguap delapan kali dalam lima belas menit."_

Terlihat seperti ejekan, namun kalimat itu menyiratkan pesan bahwa ia sudah berdiri disana sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Yesung kembali tersenyum kecil.

"_Masuk ke kelasmu. Tidak lihat ada pembunuh?" _jawabnya tanpa suara sembari menunjuk pria usia empat puluh yang sedang menulis di _whiteboard _dengan spidol itu.

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang tersenyum.

"_Tidak mau. Ayo ke kantin. Aku belum sarapan."_ Ujarnya diiringi wajah memelas kelaparan saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Yesung terlihat memasang wajah kau-kira-aku-akan-menuruti-ide-gilamu-hah-cepat-pe rgi-sana-atau-kembali-ke-kelasmu. Tapi ia masih berdiri di tempatnya dan tidak terlihat seperti mempunyai niat untuk bergerak kemanapun.

"_Lima menit lagi. Aku akan menyusulmu."_ Yesung menghela nafas panjang, namun ia memilih mengabaikan laki-laki itu, memperhatikan guru Park dan mencatat beberapa bagian yang dirasanya penting dalam buku tulisnya.

Pria muda itu masih memandang wajah Yesung dari luar kelas. Beberapa pikiran melintas di benaknya namun ia memilih mengabaikannya dan tetap memandangi wajah itu. _Wajah yang sudah membuatnya jatuh hati, entah berapa lama._ Sebenarnya ia sedikit berharap Yesung akan meliriknya sekali lagi, tapi setelah beberapa menit menunggu laki-laki itu terlihat mulai fokus dengan pelajarannya. Jadi ia memilih beranjak dari sana dan pergi ke suatu tempat.

Beberapa menit menahan diri untuk tidak kembali melirik ke jendela, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meletakkan pensilnya dan melihat jendela itu kembali—pada dasarnya menahan rasa ingin tahu itu memang sulit. Dan ketika matanya sudah tertuju pada jendela itu, tak ada siapapun disana. Matanya sempat mencari-cari sosok yang beberapa menit lalu berdiri disana, tapi tidak ada siapapun. Memilih mengabaikan, ia kembali menatap papan tulis dan mendapati gurunya itu sudah mulai membahas sub-bab yang lain. Tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa tidak peduli, karena ia kembali memandang jendela itu dan pemandangannya masih sama ; lorong kosong. Artinya mahkluk berkedong laki-laki tampang itu sudah menghilang.

Merasa sedikit kesal—entah kenapa, ia melemparkan pandangannya ke jendela favoritnya, tepat disamping kirinya. Ia baru sadar kalau langit tiba-tiba mendung, ia lupa bawa payung, dan ia harus pulang naik bus hari ini. Sialan kuadrat.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang _staff_ membawa beberapa lembar kertas dan berjalan menuju papan pengumuman dipinggir lapangan sekolah. Ia terus memperhatikan gerak gerik _staff_ itu dari awal ia menempelkan kertas pertama hingga berlembar-lembar kertas lagi disana, entah apa isi—

—ah…

Pasti pengumuman kelulusan.

Sebentar lagi akan ada segerombolan manusia yang berkerumun di depan papan itu. Atau lebih tepatnya ; semua penghuni sekolah tahun ketiga.

Benar saja, tak perlu menunggu lama guru Park sudah merapikan buku-bukunya, mengucapkan salam dan beranjak keluar kelas sebelum akhirnya bel pelajaran selesai berbunyi nyaring. Seharusnya ia mengikuti semua temannya, berhamburan keluar kelas untuk melihat papan pengumuman dibawah, atau sekedar mengisi perut mereka yang kosong dikantin. Memang tidak semuanya pergi. Ada beberapa yang asik dengan laptop atau _headphone _mereka.

Yesung memilih kembali memperhatikan papan pengumuman itu, dan segera menyesalinya karena sekarang papan itu sudah hampir tidak terlihat karena kerumunan orang yang penuh-sesak disana. Sebenarnya ia ingin tahu juga bagaimana nasib hidupnya setelah ini lewat papan pengumuman itu, tapi sepertinya menyimpan nyawanya agar tidak mati tertindih untuk melihat papan itu nanti adalah pilihan paling bijak saat ini.

Baru saja ia akan melihat jendela yang satu lagi—untuk memastikan mahkluk itu sudah lenyap—tiba-tiba laki-laki ini sudah mengecup pipinya dengan cepat, sangat cepat malah. Dan tanpa rasa bersalah tersenyum lalu menarik satu kursi terdekat untuk duduk disampingnya.

Mungkin orang ini sudah gila. Mungkin orang ini lebih memilih mati karena mendapat tatapan sinis dari murid lain yang melihat tingkahnya ; mencium sesama jenis.

"Sudah makan?" tanya yang bersurai hitam, memilih mengabaikan beberapa murid di kelas yang sepertinya sadar dengan tingkah bocah di sampingnya itu.

Pria berambut _caramel _itu mengeluarkan dua bungkus roti dan dua kemasan botol susu, satunya bertuliskan _banana flavor _dan _strawberry flavor_ secara ajaib. Ia menyodorkan botol susu pisang pada Yesung.

"Aku tidak mau makan kalau tidak denganmu." Jawabnya ringan.

Yesung terkekeh lalu mulai meneguk sedikit susu itu. "Kau sudah kirimkan data dirimu?" tanyanya.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk. Dengan mulut penuh ia berusaha menjawab, "Sudah." ia melihat catatan Fisika milik Yesung terbuka. Awalnya hanya berniat iseng membaca, tapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeriksa jawaban Yesung pada setiap soal dari guru _killer _tadi.

"Alamatnya sudah kau pastikan benar?"

"Iya."

"Yakin tidak salah mengeja? Orang Jerman bisa saja membuang suratmu karena _shock_ melihat tulisanmu."

Laki-laki itu menjawab dengan sebuah _death glare,_ dan Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum saat puncak kepalanya ditepuk lembut dan orang itu berujar, "Cerewet."

Kyuhyun. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun.

Laki-laki paling dingin, kasar, angkuh dan paling _addict _game se korea. Dan akan dengan cepat berubah menjadi laki-laki paling manja, menyebalkan, dan masih tetap dingin kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Yesung. Cerdas, karena berhasil masuk kelas istimewa dan lompat kelas beberapa kali sejak sekolah dasar. Tapi sayang, Cho Kyuhyun ini tidak cukup cerdas, untuk jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki.

"Ngomong-ngomong—" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sedikit tersedak. Yesung dengan santai menyodorkan botol susu stroberi milik Kyuhyun sendiri, menyuruh anak itu meminumnya.

"Kau itu masih terlalu kecil untuk jadi anak kuliahan." Ejek Yesung. Ia menatap wajah pria yang lebih muda darinya empat tahun itu dengan senyum. Entah kenapa ia bisa tertarik pada pria ini. Ceroboh, dingin, tidak punya hati, tapi tetap saja ia selalu merasa nyaman saat bersamanya.

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi ejekan itu, "—kau diterima." Lanjutnya setelah selesai meneguk minumannya dan menepuk-nepuk sedikit dadanya.

"Hah?"

"Kau diterima. Kau masuk _Seoul University."_ Kyuhyun masih melanjutkan acara sarapannya. Ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada catatan fisika Yesung yang masih dan membacanya. Sama sekali tidak berniat mengamati perubahan wajah lawan bicaranya yang terlihat begitu bahagia dengan kabar yang dibawanya.

Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum, sembari melanjutkan kegiatannya—meminum susu pisang—dan merasa lega tentu saja. Senang sudah pasti, hanya saja ia menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak seperti remaja perempuan saat bertemu dengan _boyband _favorit mereka. Dan lagipula dia ini laki-laki. Kebahagiaan seorang pria tidak selalu diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, bukan begitu? Itulah mengapa laki-laki kadang-kadang jadi sulit ditebak.

Ditengah-tengah rasa lega itu, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berujar, "Nomor empat dan lima ini salah. Seharusnya kau mengkonversikan angka Celcius jadi Kelvin dulu, baru kau bisa masukkan dalam rumus kalkulasi yang benar. Kalau kau menghitungnya seperti ini hasilnya tidak akan valid, kecuali kau mengubah dan menyamakan p—"

Ucapannya terbungkam hanya karena bibir laki-laki bersurai hitam itu mendarat tepat diatas bibirnya. Matanya terbelalak karena terkejut. Namun lama kelamaan ia memilih mengikuti jejak orang yang pertama kali memulai ciuman ini, memejamkan matanya. Awalnya memang hanya kecupan ringan, namun seperti yang kalian tahu sebuah kecupan ringan tidak akan pernah bisa benar-benar menjadi 'ringan' jika sudah membahas Cho Kyuhyun sebagai subjeknya.

Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk Yesung mendekat, dan membuat ciuman yang awalnya ringan itu menjadi lebih dalam. Kyuhyun selalu mendominasi, setiap kali mereka melakukannya. Ia memagut bibir tipis itu lembut dan membelitkan lidah mereka. Yesung mengerang kecil, tapi Kyuhyun tak akan membiarkan orang lain mendengarnya. Semua itu miliknya.

Yesung memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Pikirannya sedang benar-benar bahagia sekarang, dan ia berharap _mood_nya akan selalu seperti ini nantinya. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa sekarang punggungnya sudah menempel di tembok, dan Kyuhyun adalah tersangka utama yang membuat kondisi adegan ini menjadi terlihat _dewasa._

"YESUNG HYUUUUNG!" suara itu menggema di sepanjang lorong, bahkan seluruh penjuru kelas. Jangan ditanya darimana asalnya karena kau sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas ada seorang laki-laki dengan wajah histeris-antusias-kekanakan yang berdiri di ambang pintu kelas dengan mulut berbentuk O besar seperti miniature Niagara saat mendapati ada dua orang laki-laki sedang ehm_makingout_ehm di pojok belakang kelas.

"Donghae-ya, mungkin Yesungie-Hyung suda—" ada satu lagi laki-laki yang menyembulkan kepalanya dibalik punggung pemuda yang satunya, matanya membulat dan ia menyuguhkan senyum penuh gusi sambil berdecak sok tahu. "Sudah kubilang kan, Yesung_ Hyung _pasti sudah tahu."

"T-tapi Hyuk, aku ingin memberi tahu Yesung _Hyung _kalau dia diterima di _Seoul University_." Sambungnya polos, pemuda yang dipanggil Donghae ini tak bisa melepaskan pandangan matanya dari dua orang yang sepertinya masih belum sadar dengan kehadiran mereka di ambang pintu.

Lee Hyukjae, siswa tahun pertama itu menarik lembut tangan kekasihnya, "Kau bisa memberitahunya nanti, hm? Sekarang ayo ke kantin. Aku lapar."

Donghae, tanpa perlawanan berarti hanya mengikuti Hyukjae yang menariknya menjauh dari kelas itu. Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang, kenapa dua orang itu bisa _making out _dikelas? Memangnya tidak takut kalau ketahuan orang? Ia dan Hyukjae saja harus pergi ke dekat gudang hanya untuk mengecup pipi. Wow, mungkin murid tahun ketiga sudah tidak takut-takut lagi melakukannya.

**.**

Ciuman itu akhirnya berhenti.

Yang lebih tua berusaha mengisi paru-paru mereka dengan oksigen sebanyak mungkin sebelum membuka mata, hanya untuk mendapati Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan intens. Ia tersenyum, dan sekali lagi pria itu mengecup cepat bibirnya.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu." Ujar Kyuhyun. Ia mengancingkan tiga kancing teratas kemeja Yesung yang sudah terbuka—akibat ulahnya—lalu mengusap kepala laki-laki itu lembut.

Yesung masih kehabisan kata, dan kehabisan oksigen. Ia bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan kemejanya terbuka hingga Kyuhyun bisa mengancingkannya kembali. Ia hanya bisa menggumamkan 'terimakasih' kecil lalu berusaha menyusun nafasnya kembali. Pemuda itu lalu terkekeh kecil melihat Yesung dengan mata yang sayu dan nafas terengah-engah.

Kyuhyun meraih roti yang tadi sempat terbengkalai dan mulai memakannya, "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau dengar sesuatu?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan minuman untuk Yesung.

"Itu Donghae. Tidak ada orang lain yang punya suara seperti itu kecuali dia." Yesung merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja. Kyuhyun yang awalnya hanya menangguk menanggapi, malah ikut-ikutan membaringkan kepalanya berhadapan dengan Yesung dan mengabaikan lagi sarapannya. Melihat Yesung memejamkan matanya, ia meraih tangan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu dan menautkan jari-jari mereka, memaksa Yesung kembali membuka matanya untuk mendapati Kyuhyun yang menyuguhkan sebuah senyum. Kyuhyun bersumpah ia akan selalu jatuh cinta pada senyuman itu. Hanya pada senyuman itu.

"Sebenarnya kita ini apa, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Yesung tak perlu membuka matanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Tidak tahu. Kau punya kesimpulan?"

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, "Aku hanya menyayangimu lebih daripada apapun. Aku tidak tahu rasa sayang yang begitu dalam disebut apa. Tapi karena waktu aku menyatakan perasaanku kau tidak pernah menolaknya jadi kurasa kita bisa disebut pacaran, bukan begitu?"

Yesung tertawa kecil, lalu membuka matanya. "Cerewet. Aku juga menyayangimu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yesung, lebih dekat daripada yang sebelumnya, hingga hidung mereka sekarang tidak lagi punya jarak untuk memisahkan mereka. "Kau benar-benar tidak mau ikut aku ke Jerman?"

Yesung menggeleng pelan, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Kyuhyun sebagai jawaban.

Pria berambut _caramel _itu mendengus pelan, lalu mencibir, "Memangnya kau tidak kangen aku, _Hyung_? Jerman itu jauh, sekedar mengingatkan."

Yesung membuka matanya, lalu tersenyum kecil, "Aku akan rindu hanya pada satu orang." katanya. Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat, ingin segera tahu siapa orang yang bisa menyaingi dirinya di mata orang-yang-bukan-kekasihnya?

"Dia murid dari kelas istimewa yang paling ceroboh, dingin dan egois. Yang akan kuliah di Jerman, dan laki-laki yang selalu muncul di jendela dan menggangguku selama tiga tahun sampai aku jatuh cinta padanya. Dia, "

Ia memejamkan matanya, dan memastikan dunia cukup hening agar orang yang menggenggam tangannya ini bisa mendengar nama orang yang paling disayanginya ;

"Cho Kyuhyun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

_I know its a nonsense fict, i know, and i'm so sorry._

__kalau boleh jujur, saya sedang kehilangan semangat untuk posting atau update cerita.

ini salah satu berkas lama saya yang ngga pernah saya _publish_.

maaf sudah _spamming email _kalian buat fict nggapenting gini... sorry...

tapi saya sudah janji sama kalian untuk posting kelanjutan _another day _dan _yesung's story_

saya janji

saya cuma lagi kesel sama diri saya sendiri, ngga punya tempat curhat, dan ya...putus asa juga_  
_

_i post this fict to tell you guys that i'm still alive._ _thats all, no other intention_

_well,_ _be healthy, and see ya :)_

**Warm hug and Best regards,**

****_VanillaLatte_


	2. Chapter 2

**Jendela**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : **—

**Chapter :** _Completed (part 2)_

**Warning : **Boys Love, DLDR, Typo(s)

**Rated : T**

**Author : **VanillaLatte

**Disclaimer : **Saya hanya pinjam nama. _All cast _disini hanyalah fiksi. Ide cerita seratus persen milik saya sendiri.

**Note :**

_Oooooookkkkaaaayyyy_

Gara-gara fics spam ini saya jadi dapat banyak perhatian di PM, _thanks a lot guys!_ Kalian emang bener-bener sahabat yang perhatian :')

Berhubung banyak permintaan, saya akan membuat cerita ini menjadi potongan-potongan one-shoot aja gitu. Gimana?

_Well,_

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sambil bersenandung ringan setelah menutup pintu rumahnya dan menuruni beberapa anak tangga kecil di teras, ia baru saja akan memasukkan _gadget _berisik itu ke dalam saku _jeans_nya kalau saja benda itu tidak berbunyi lagi. Ck, berapa kali sih orang itu harus mengiriminya pesan?

**From : **_**Kyuhyun Cho**_

**Message :**

_Urusanku sudah selesai. _

**.**

**Sent to : **_**Kyuhyun Cho**_

**Message :**

_Bagus. Cepat pulang, istirahat dan jangan main game._

**.**

**From : **_**Kyuhyun Cho**_

**Message :**

_Baru saja kepikiran. Kau sudah di rumah? Kehujanan?_

**.**

**Sent to : **_**Kyuhyun Cho**_

**Message :**

_Sudah, tapi mau pergi lagi. Sedikit, tapi tidak basah kuyup._

**.**

**From : **_**Kyuhyun Cho**_

**Message :**

_Mau kemana? Oh. Ya sudah._

**.**

**Sent to : **_**Kyuhyun Cho**_

**Message :**

_Ke rumah Donghae._

**.**

**From : **_**Kyuhyun Cho**_

**Message :**

_Tsk. Mengajar privat lagi?_

**.**

**Sent to : **_**Kyuhyun Cho**_

**Message :**

_Yep._

**.**

**From : **_**Kyuhyun Cho**_

**Message :**

_Perlu diantar?_

**.**

**Sent to : **_**Kyuhyun Cho**_

**Message :**

_Tidak usah, sudah dekat halte._

**.**

**From : **_**Kyuhyun Cho**_

**Message :**

_Ya sudah. Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang kau menduakanku dengan bocah itu?_

**.**

**Sent to : **_**Kyuhyun Cho**_

**Message :**

_Tidak. Dia sudah punya pacar, dan Donghae itu lebih tua darimu, bocah._

**.**

**From : **_**Kyuhyun Cho**_

**Message :**

_Syukurlah. Awas kalau kau mendua, mentiga, menempat, menlima dan seterusnya.  
Kan aku sudah lulus sekolah, harusnya aku lebih tua dong._

**.**

**Sent to : **_**Kyuhyun Cho**_

**Message :**

_Posesif.  
Terserah kau saja._

**.**

Ia tersenyum sekilas sebelum akhirnya memasukkan ponsel itu kedalam saku celananya, dan melangkah masuk ke dalam bus. Tempat kosong di bus ini adalah sebaris tempat duduk di belakang, jadi ia tak punya pilihan lain selain mengambil tempat paling pojok—persis disebelah jendela.  
Setelah merasa nyaman dengan tempat duduknya, ponsel itu kembali bergetar pelan, membuat si empunya mengeluarkannya dan mengotak-atik kembali benda itu.

**.**

**From : **_**Kyuhyun Cho**_

**Message :**

_Romatis, Hyung._

_Janji?_

**.**

**Sent to : **_**Kyuhyun Cho**_

**Message :**

_Hm. Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu._

**.**

**From : **_**Kyuhyun Cho**_

**Message :**

'_Janji?'nya atau mendua-mentiga-mentimun?_

**.**

**Sent to : **_**Kyuhyun Cho**_

**Message :**

_Dua-duanya. Coba ingat-ingat kalau kau sedang bersama laptop atau psp mu itu._

**.**

**From : **_**Kyuhyun Cho**_

**Message :**

_Astaga. Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Berarti kau itu_—_hmm, tunggu sebentar. Ke lima? Atau enam? Laptop, computer, psp, gameboy, ponsel…_

**.**

**Sent to : **_**Kyuhyun Cho**_

**Message :**

_Jangan lupa mesin-mesin game center. Sudah sampai rumah?_

**.**

**From : **_**Kyuhyun Cho**_

**Message :**

_Oh iya… playstation ku juga belum dihitung. Belum. Eomma-ku minta dibelikan ddeok_(kue beras)_. Tumben perhatian?_

**.**

**Sent to : **_**Kyuhyun Cho**_

**Message :**

_Sudah sudah hentikan jangan menghitung lagi, awas kepalamu sakit, kau itu gila. Terserah._

_**.**_

**From : **_**Kyuhyun Cho**_

**Message :**

_Terimakasih. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tidak mengajar privat dirumahku saja?_

**.**

**Sent to : **_**Kyuhyun Cho**_

**Message :**

_Zzz_

**.**

**From : **_**Kyuhyun Cho**_

**Message :**

_Kalau begitu selesai mengajar kerumahku?_

**.**

**Sent to : **_**Kyuhyun Cho**_

**Message :**

_Untuk apa?_

**.**

**From : **_**Kyuhyun Cho**_

**Message :**

_Entahlah. Membantuku menge_pack _barang?_

**.**

**Sent to : **_**Kyuhyun Cho**_

**Message :**

_Okay._

**.**

**From : **_**Kyuhyun Cho**_

**Message :**

_Dijemput?_

**.**

**Sent to : **_**Kyuhyun Cho**_

**Message :**

_Tidak usah, Cho. Kau istirahat saja dirumah. Tidur._

**.**

**From : **_**Kyuhyun Cho**_

**Message :**

_Deal. Hati-hati dijalan, bocah. Dah._

**.**

Rumahnya dan rumah Donghae memang tidak terlalu jauh, tapi ia lebih senang naik bus ketimbang harus naik sepeda kesana. Hitung-hitung membantu biaya pembangunan Negara, bukan begitu? Bukannya sombong, tapi ia memang salah satu murid pintar di sekolahnya. Kebetulan, Donghae adalah teman kecilnya, dan orangtua mereka sudah lama saling kenal. Makanya ia menjadi—semacam—guru privat buat bocah satu itu.

Setelah turun di halte, ia berjalan sedikit kedepan dan masuk ke daerah perumahan di sebelah kanan. Rumah Donghae ada di sebelah kanan jalan, bertingkat dua, bercat putih mutiara dan hijau tosca, memiliki teras depan yang mungil, di halamannya penuh dengan tanaman bunga dan bersebrangan dengan rumah pacarnya yang dicat biru laut, Lee Hyukjae—tidak heran prestasi belajarnya menurun.

"Yesung _Hyung_!"

Ia otomatis menengadah keatas, ke arah sumber suara. Disana ada Donghae yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil melongok keluar jendela kamarnya. Yesung tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya membalas lambaian tangannya. Dan melangkah masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah itu.

* * *

**Jendela**

_A Screenplays Fanfiction_

By Vanillalatte

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari sudah hampir terbenam dan Ia tak pernah menyangka kakinya bisa tiba disini pada akhirnya. Selama ini hanya Kyuhyun satu-satunya orang yang terkesan aktif dalam hubungan mereka ; main kerumahnya, menginap, membawakan makanan untuk adik dan ibunya. Sekarang, ia yang sudah berdiri didepan rumah megah keluarga Cho malah menjadi ragu. Jujur, ia sama sekali tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya disini. Sama sekali. Tapi bukan berarti Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengajaknya pergi kemari. Kyuhyun selalu menawarinya untuk menginap, atau mengunjungi ibunya, tapi Yesung selalu tidak mau. Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi bukankah mereka ini tidak se-serius itu? Jadi untuk apa terlalu jauh mencampuri urusan masing-masing? Toh dari awal keduanya setuju untuk saling menjalani apa yang mereka rasa ini, tanpa meng-intervensi urusan yang lain.

Ia jadi ingat saat Kyuhyun pertama kali menginap dirumahnya. Semua itu tentu hanya akal-akalan si iblis. Ia sengaja hujan-hujanan, dan dengan baju basah kuyup mampir di rumah Yesung. Dan karena ibunya yang begitu baik hati, ia diijinkan menginap. Sekamar dengan Yesung. Yesung bahkan sama sekali tak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa terlihat begitu pasif dalam hubungan ini. Setiap kali ia bertanya, "Apa menurutmu kita terlalu serius?" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, memeluknya, dan berkata, "Entahlah. Kurasa tidak."

Setelah memantapkan hati dan mengambil nafas panjang, Ia mengetuk pintu rumah itu pelan, dan tak lama kemudian sesosok wanita paruh baya membuka pintu itu. Rambutnya pendek sebahu, memakai apron kuning pucat—sepertinya ia sedang memasak, wajahnya sudah memiliki beberapa keriput disana-sini, dan iris kecokelatan itu persis sekali dengan milik Kyuhyun. Senyumnya yang begitu cerah membuatnya nampak awet muda, "Ya?" wanita itu menyambutnya ramah.

Ia otomatis membungkuk, dan tersenyum, "_Annyeonghaseyo_, _Eommeonim._"

Wajah wanita itu menjadi cerah, "Oh! Kau pasti Yesung, benar?"

Ia mengangguk dan membungkuk, "Maaf mengganggu."

Wanita itu membawa Yesung masuk dan mulai bercerita dengan riang, "Kau ini bisa saja. Mengganggu darimana? Kyuhyun sudah dari tadi menunggumu."

"Ah… benarkah?" ia sama sekali tidak sempat memandang sekeliling rumah seperti yang diharapkannya karena ibu Kyuhyun ini terus-terusan menyeretnya masuk kedalam rumah dan memaksanya duduk di ruang tengah.

"Sejak pulang tadi dia sudah pesan padaku untuk memasak macam-macam. Kau pasti sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun, bukan begitu?" nyonya Cho duduk diseberang Yesung, cukup aneh juga rasanya mengobrol seperti ini dengan _ibunya_-orang-yang-tidak-berpacaran-dengannya ini, tapi ia berusaha menjawabnya sebaik yang ia bisa. Ngomong-ngomong berarti bocah itu bohong, ibunya tidak minta dibelikan kue beras ternyata.

"Jadi katakan, apa Kyuhyunku sudah punya pacar?" tanyanya.

Nah.

Astaga.

Sekarang dia harus menjawab apa? Dia-sudah-sering-berciuman-denganku-kami-berpegang an-tangan-juga-di-sekolah? Ia bahkan bukan _pacarnya _Kyuhyun. Mungkin ibunya yang baik hati ini bisa pingsan mendengar jawabannya, jadi dia memilih menjawab aman, "Kyuhyun tidak pernah bicara soal itu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Wanita itu mendesah kecewa, "Tsk. Sudah kuduga. Anak itu semakin mencurigakan saja akhir-akhir ini. Masa pemuda setampan dia belum punya pacar? Semua ibu pasti khawatir soal itu, bukan begitu Yesung? Aku jadi curiga jangan-jangan dia itu—"

_Gay?_

"_Eomma, _berhenti menginterogasi orang sebelum Kyuhyun marah." Merasa hidupnya diperpanjang seratus tahun karena suara yang tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan mereka, ia menengok ke samping dan mendapati seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka, lalu berdiri disamping ibunya.

"Ibu tidak bertanya yang aneh-aneh kok. Iya kan?" Ujarnya. Yesung tersenyum kecil. Gadis ini pasti kakaknya Kyuhyun, Cho Ahra. Kyuhyun sering menceritakan betapa ia sangat menyayangi gadis ini. Terlihat dewasa, mandiri, tapi punya banyak _aegyo._

"_Oppa, _Kyuhyun bilang padaku untuk langsung menyuruhmu naik ke kamarnya kalau kau sudah datang. Kamarnya di lantai dua, pintu pertama di sebelah kanan." Jelasnya singkat diiringi senyum sebelum akhirnya mengecup pipi ibunya.

"Cho Ahra! Mau kemana?" tanya ibunya saat gadis itu mulai berlari kecil ke pintu keluar.

"Aku tidak akan pulang telat! Dah!" ujarnya.

Wanita itu berdecak sebal, "Anak muda sekarang. Astaga masakanku! Aku ke dapur dulu, kau naiklah langsung, anggap saja rumah sendiri, ya." ujarnya. Yesung hanya bisa mengangguk dan tertawa kecil setelah punggung wanita itu berlalu dan menghilang menuju dapur.

Satu masalah selesai, sekarang tinggal mencari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyunnya.

**.**

Mengikuti intuisi dan sedikit informasi dari Ahra tadi, sekarang ia sudah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kayu cokelat—pintu pertama di sebelah kanan di lantai dua. Ia sudah mengetuk beberapa kali dan tetap tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membukanya dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamar itu.

Kamar ini cukup besar jika dibandingkan dengan kamarnya yang benar-benar biasa. Dindingnya memang hanya di diberi warna putih, tapi mungkin penataan barang dan jendela besar-besar disisi ruangan yang menghadap ke balkon itu membuat suasana kamar ini nampak mewah. Ia mulai menjelajah, memperhatikan sekeliling kamar tanpa peduli dimana pemilik kamar berada.

Di dinding hanya ada dua lukisan abstrak, dan beberapa rumus fisika yang di tulis Kyuhyun di kertas kecil warna-warni dan ditempel mengitari kamar. Tak heran manusia ini bisa ikut kelas akselerasi sampai beberapa kali dan diterima di universitas entah-apa-namanya di Jerman. Untuk tipe orang seperti Kyuhyun, kamar ini jauh diluar perkiraannya. Rapih, walaupun ada _playstation _yang sedikit berserakan di depan tv.

"Sudah makan?"

Ia otomatis menengok ke belakang, dan tersenyum karena baru menyadari ternyata ada kamar mandi dalam—dan pemilik kamar baru saja keluar dari sana; dengan kaus hitam tipis dan celana rumah putih, rambut basah yang sedang dikeringkan dengan handuk yang melingkar di lehernya, dan satu tangan lagi sedang merapihkan beberapa buku diatas meja dekat sofa. Terlihat cukup tampan untuk terpesona? Dari luar, iya. Dari dalam, _well, _mungkin hanya Yesung satu-satunya yang maklum dengan tingkah bocah itu.

Saat laki-laki itu menatapnya, ia menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang sempat dilontarkan pemuda itu tadi. Ia lalu duduk di pinggiran kasur yang besar itu. Kyuhyun memilih duduk di sofa tak jauh dari kasurnya, merapihkan beberapa buku yang cukup kacau diatas meja persis di depan sofa itu.

Kyuhyun itu manja. Tapi cukup dewasa untuk menjadi orang yang manja.

Yesung menghampirinya, lalu berdiri di belakang sofa itu dan membantu mengeringkan rambut Kyuhyun dengan handuk dari lehernya. Kyuhyun duduk dengan tenang, dan masih menata beberapa buku serta mengarsipkan beberapa kertas di dalam sebuah map merah. "Setelah ini kita turun dan makan, oke? Aku lapar." Ujarnya.

"Hm." Ia menggumam kecil. Setelah merasa rambut itu cukup kering, ia meletakkan handuk itu di meja kecil di sudut ruangan.

"Sepertinya kau belum membereskan apapun, cho." Ujar Yesung sambil kembali melihat-lihat rumus-rumus yang ditempel memanjang mengitari kamar. Rasanya kamar ini akan jadi sepi tanpa Kyuhyun, walaupun ia tidak pernah main kesini sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil, "Memang belum." Suara tawa kecil itu yang mungkin paling akan ia rindukan. Yesung kembali duduk di kasur empuk itu, dan berbaring sebentar. Kenapa dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak? Ini aneh. Sebentar, ia melirik Kyuhyun yang wajah _stoic _nya masih sibuk merapihkan ini-itu.

Saat Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi nanti apa ia akan merindukannya? Saat ia sudah tidak bisa lagi ada disampingnya, apa Kyuhyun akan memikirkannya? Apa Kyuhyun bisa hidup nyaman di sana? Apa Kyuhyun akan punya banyak teman? Dan… apa ia akan dilupakan?

"Jangan memandangiku terus—" Kyuhyun mem_pause _sebentar kegiatannya, melirik lawan bicaranya dan tersenyum kecil, "—nanti kau jatuh cinta padaku." Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun memperhatikannya dari tadi.

Yesung mendengus ringan, mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit-langit kamar dan menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Sudah terlanjur, bodoh." Gumamnya lirih.

Kyuhyun nampak sudah selesai dengan buku-buku dan beberapa berkasnya. Ada beberapa buku dan map yang ia masukkan ke dalam sebuah kardus cokelat besar di dekat pintu keluar balkon. Ia melihat handuk basah—yang tadi dipakai Yesung mengeringkan tambutnya—diletakkan di atas meja, lalu mengambilnya dan menatap Yesung, "Kau bukan isteri yang baik kalau begini, sayang."

Yang lebih tua memandangnya jengah, "Aku ini laki-laki, Cho."

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa sambil berlalu ke balkon. Dinding yang memisahkan balkon luar dan kamar memiliki sepasang jendela besar yang dibatasi oleh pintu cokelat—yang menuju ke balkon. Dari sini terlihat Kyuhyun yang sedang menggantungkan handuk basah itu ke gantungan handuk.

_Lagi-lagi aku melihatnya dari jendela._

Sejak pertemuan awal mereka, Yesung selalu melihat wajah _annoying _Kyuhyun itu lewat jendela di kelasnya. Bahkan sampai mereka menjalani hubungan tanpa status seperti ini pun, melihat Kyuhyun dari jendela selalu membangkitkan ingatan tersendiri buatnya.

Sebentar, Yesung memejamkan matanya dan kembali ke masa lalu. Potongan-potongan gambar soal kenangan yang ingin ia buka terpampang jelas dalam memori yang sedang ia mainkan. Bagaimana Kyuhyun tersenyum buatnya pertama kali. Bagaimana Kyuhyun menghiburnya. Bagaimana Kyuhyun menjahilinya. Semua itu terjadi melalui jendela. Apa yang ia lihat, rasa yang pertama kali muncul untuk pemuda itu, jendela kelas itu adalah saksinya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara jatuh yang lembut karena seseorang sudah menjatuhkan diri berbaring disampingnya, memandangi langit-langit kamar yang sama.

"Menurutmu keputusanku tepat? Pindah ke Jerman?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Yesung memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba merasa lelah, "Kau hanya meraih mimpimu. Apa yang salah?"

Kyuhyun berbaring menyamping, menghadap lawan bicaranya, "Jadi menurutmu keputusanku benar?"

Ia menengok tanpa mengubah posisinya—dan sedikit terkejut mendapati wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu dekat dengannya, "Sepertinya. Aku juga tidak melihat dimana salahnya."

Sesuatu telah membungkus jari-jari tangannya, membuat rasa hangat itu dengan cepat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tak perlu menengok kebawah untuk mendapati tangan Kyuhyun yang membalutnya, ia sudah hapal bagaimana rasa nyaman seperti ini membuatnya selalu merasa sesak.

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku…" Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya. _Caramel _itu terlihat begitu sepi tapi ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa. Ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang biasanya selalu dipenuhi kejahilan atau kata-kata pedas sekarang berganti menjadi ekspresi yang bukan dirinya. Ekspresi yang tidak pernah ia lihat selama ia bersama-sama dengan laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa aku selalu ragu untuk pergi setiap kali aku melihatmu, _Hyung_?" Kyuhyun otomatis menyesali ucapannya ketika ia melihat Yesung terdiam. Apakah dia salah bicara? Atau mungkin perasaannya sudah _dianggap _terlalu serius?

Apa tadi katanya?

Ia hanya bisa memandangi Kyuhyun dalam diam dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Jika maksudnya hanya untuk menggombal, kali ini laki-laki itu akan dimaafkan. Tapi nada bicara itu—terdengar sangat serius, sungguh. Dan apa maksudnya?

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengerti bahwa lawan orang-yang-bukan-kekasihnya itu nampak kebingungan. Ia beringsut mendekat, mengecup pipi tembam pria itu, membawanya dalam sebuah dekapan dan memejamkan matanya. "Dasar lambat." Cibirnya.

Yesung mendengus kesal dan menyikut perut Kyuhyun pelan. Yang disikut hanya terkekeh. Masa bodoh, pikirnya. Selama Yesung ada di sampingnya, selama ia masih bisa mendekapnya, untuk apa mempertanyakan status, bukan begitu?

Ia baru saja akan tertidur saat suara ketukan pintu itu terdengar, "Cho Kyuhyun!" itu suara ibunya. Yesung buru-buru melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan terduduk ngeri. Hampir saja mereka ketahuan berpelukan.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan dengan malas menyeret kakinya menuju pintu, mengganggu saja, pikirnya.

"_Eomma _berangkat dulu, makan malam sudah siap kau dan temanmu bisa makan nanti. Tinggal dipanaskan di _microwave _okay?" ujarnya wanita itu lembut. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat Yesung sedang membungkuk dan memberinya salam, ia tersenyum untuk membalas salam pemuda itu.

"Jangan lupa telepon Ahra kalau sudah lewat jam Sembilan, hati-hati di rumah." Tambahnya sembari memberi dua buah minuman kaleng dingin pada Kyuhyun, memeluk puteranya dan mencium pipinya. Yesung tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Mungkin harus ia koreksi lagi kalau bukan ia yang akan menjadi orang yang paling merindukan Kyuhyun nanti, tapi ibunya.

Setelah Ibunya pergi, Kyuhyun segera menutup pintu dan mendapati Yesung yang mulai menyalakan _playstation _miliknya sambil duduk di lantai. Kyuhyun mengambil tempat di samping pemuda itu dan meraih _stick _yang satunya lagi. Ia memberikan salah satu minuman kaleng itu pada Yesung.

"Ibumu pergi kemana?" tanyanya sambil berusaha membuka minuman kaleng itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum—entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, dan meraih minuman itu membukanya, dan memberikannya pada Yesung. "Ke Jeju. Orangtuaku diundang ke acara perusahaan."

Ia mengangguk mengerti. Setelah menggumamkan terimakasih, meneguk sedikit minuman itu dan meletakkannya kembali.

"Woah. Memangnya kau bisa main _Winning Eleven, Hyung?_" ejeknya saat mendapati _game _sepak bola itu terpampang di layar tv. Yesung mem_pout_ dan—sebenarnya, tujuan awalnya bertingkah seperti itu hanya untuk menunjukkan rasa kesalnya, tapi pemuda itu dengan cepat mengecup bibirnya dan dengan _innocent _nya mengembalikan fokusnya ke televisi, mengabaikan orang yang sedang merona hebat disampingnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini kau menginap kan, _Hyung_?"

Yang lebih tua melotot heboh, "Tentu saja tidak, kau ini. Setelah Ahra pulang aku juga akan pulang."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Woo… romantis sekali. Ingin menemaniku?"

"Tidak."

"Sekedar informasi, Ahra _noona _tidak akan pulang sampai besok—setidaknya sampai sesaat sebelum orang tuaku pulang."

"Hah?"

Kyuhyun mengerling nakal, "Kau kira hanya aku yang iblis dirumah ini? Ahra itu kakaknya iblis, asal kau tahu saja. Dia sudah jauh-jauh hari menyogokku supaya aku tutup mulut."

Oh… sepertinya ia sudah salah pilihan berteman dengan keluarga iblis. Jadi itu artinya Ahra tidak akan pulang dan keluyuran entah kemana sampai orangtua Kyuhyun pulang? Dan Kyuhyun akan tutup mulut karena sudah disogok? Wow. Hebat.

Yesung masih melongo. Kyuhyun sepertinya benar-benar tidak tahan punya lawan bicara seperti ini. Ia merangkul Yesung dan memitingnya, "Kau mau menginap atau tidak?"

"Yah Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Menginap atau tidak?!"

"Tidaaaak."

Mereka berdua tertawa lama sekali, sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun melepaskan Yesung dan keduanya berusaha menyelaraskan nafas mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, dan mengecup lembut bibir orang kesayangannya itu. Detik berikutnya berbubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan halus yang terlihat polos. Dan setelah lama berselang, Kyuhyun menjadi orang pertama yang melepaskan pagutannya.

Kali ini, ketika ciuman itu terlepas keduanya tampak sangat salah tingkah—seperti yang barusan itu adalah ciuman pertama mereka. Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, seperti gadis muda yang mendapat ciuman pertama. Dan Kyuhyun, yang seratus persen sama sekali tidak kelihatan polos itu juga mengalihkan pandangan dan menggarung tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Yesung menatap wajah itu, lama… entah kenapa perasaannnya jadi seperti ini setiap kali melihat Kyuhyun. Sudah sejak beberapa hari ini, atau lebih tepatnya saat Kyuhyun memberi tahunya soal kepindahannya ke Jerman. _Bagaimana kalau ia benar-benar akan merindukannya?_

Kyuhyun meneguk sedikit minumannya, dengan suara yang sedikit gugup atau— mungkin—dibuat-buat gugup itu berkata, "Kalau begitu kita taruhan."

"Apa?" tanyanya singkat.

_Caramel _itu bersinar lembut, "Kita bertanding _game._ Kalau kau yang menang, _Hyung_, kau boleh pulang. Tapi kalau aku yang menang, kau harus menginap dan tidur di kamarku. Bagaimana?"

Merasa ini cukup adil, tanpa pikir panjang ia menjawab, "Oke. Aku setuju."

_Oh, Yesung._

_Kau lupa Kyuhyun sering disebut Gaemkyu?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

_**Balasan Review pt.1**_

_**Love Clouds : **_makasih banyak :) saya memang bener-bener sempet _down _waktu itu… ini sudah dilanjut, terimakasih banyak sudah review~

**Sayangsemuamembersuju : **makasih banyak! :3 ini update-annya buat kamuu hehe

**Gaemcloud :** sudaaah dilanjutt cintakuu~ terimakasih banyak sudah review~

**Yesunghyunggue90 :** putus asa nya ya gitu deh, sulit dijabarkan(?) selamat menikmatiii~

**Aku suka ff : **terimakasih banyak sudah review~

**Guest :** terimakasih banyak sudah review~

**Biya**-**kyuke : **terimakasih banyak sudah review~ hehe, makasih ya pujiannya :)

**Srelf567 **: hehehe, iya, ditunggu aja ya :) terimakasih~

**Szaszaharnis **: ini sudah dilanjut, hehe okay, ditunggu ya cinta, terimakasih banyak sudah review~

**ermagyu : **iya kyusung emang dasar-_- hehe terimakasih banyak sudah review~

**KrystalCloudsJaejoongie : **maaf waktu itu salah hehe, okesip ditunggu ya, terimakasih banyak sudah review~

**Nin nina : **donghae kan emang polos kaya authornya sayang :3 ini sudah dilanjut, terimakasih banyak sudah review~

** 24 : **terimakasih banyak! :3 sabar menunggu yaa hehe~

**Adette :** _whassup yo~ saranghae saranghae saranghae_

**Guest :**iya, iya sayang ini sudah dilanjutt, hehe terimakasih banyak sudah review~

**Merry : **makasih sayang! Anak kecil yang usil?._. ini sudah dilanjut hehe, terimakasih banyak sudah review~

**Yesungismine : **_Yeeaaah I'm back babe hehehehe_, maaf ya buat kamu nunggu, _but im really not in the mood for updating that one yet, sorry :(_ _this update was specially made for you! _Bisakah kamu buat acc saja di FFn? Supaya saya bisa berterimakasih ke kamuu :3

**Won : **Cuma satu kata juga, Terimakasih!

**Veeclouds :** wah asik dong ya semanis madu asli hehehe makasih banyak! Ini kan sudah di update~

**Tinker :** _heyooo girl~ _hehe, jangan kaget-kaget sayang, sayangi jantungmu :3 makasih banyak ya~ kenapa Hae jadi uke? Hmmm… saya, memang lebih suka Hae jadi uke… hehehe terimakasih banyak sudah review~

**Idda Kyusung : **lagi sibuk sayaang, lagi _unmood _juga hehehe selamat menikmati yang ini yaa~

**Chelsea wilkin :** makasih banyak! Ini sudah di update yaa~

**Tety sinaga :** ati-ati diabetes._. hehehe terimakasih banyak sudah review~

**Nakazawa Ryu : **ati-ati jatoh._. ini sudah ya sudah ya sudah yaaaa hehehe makasih!

**Cloudhy3424 :** makasih banyak yaaaaaaa :) selamat menikmati update-annya~

**Cloudyeye :** itu… soalnya harus begitu supaya ceritanya nyambung hehe :3 lirikan matamu menarik hati ee aa ini sudah dilanjut ya sayangg, makasih banyak dukungannyaa!

: makasiiih banyaak! Ini sudah di update~

**Hera3424 **: hai sayaang :) makasih banyaak ya dukungannyaa hihi emotnya lucu 0.09

**Cha2lovekorean **: emang, dasar KyuSung xD makasih banyak ya sayangkuuu~ kamu bisa langsung PM saya kok /kedip kedip/

**Cheftyclouds **: iya kasian ya hehe makasiiih banyak!

**TrinCloudSparkyu **: Makasih banyaaaaaaaaak sayang! :3

**Dewi CloudSparkyu **: iya gimana :( hehehe makasih banyak!

**Cloudy clouds **: waduh jangan jauh-jauh melayangnya ntar kamu ilang sayaang hehehe iyaa, ini sudah dilanjut yaa~

**Cloud3024 **: setuju! _Friendship are last and relationship are start to fucked up things, right? _Hehehe makasiih yaaaaa

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Dari Author :**

_Kyuhyun, you really are a pervert._

Awalnya saya mau buat Kyuhyun jadi _gentle _disini, tapi yah, jadinya malah keliatan pervertnya-_-

_Well, _saya mau bilang apa?

TERIMAKASIH BANYAK BANYAK BANYAK

Untuk kalian semua yang sudah review, saran, kritik, saya bener-bener nggatau gimana jadinya hidup ini tanpa kalian! Terimakasih! /_sobs_

Terutama saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak ; Buat kalian semua yang sudah PM saya, menanyakan kabar saya, mendukung saya, dan beberapa orang juga serius mau jadi temen curhat saya, **banyak-banyak-banyak terimakasih saya ucapkan! /cipokin satusatu/**

Hmmm… kalau _fict _ini di restui dan di dukung terus, saya akan post part tiga-nya, tapi, _hanya kalau tanggapannya baik_.

Oh iya, sekalian mau ngasih tahu.

Seperti yang sudah saya kasih tahu di awal, fic ini sebenarnya hanya _spam_, tapi karena cinta kalian, fict ini bisa jadi cerita yang—semoga—bermutu.

_Fict _ini sebenernya sudah "selesai" di setiap Chap, kalau ada waktu, saya akan tambahkan terus cerita soal kehidupan mereka. Jadi konsepnya adalah : Fict yang di update kalo lagi kosong ea ea ea ea :))

Makasih banyak! *_bow*_

Untuk kelanjutan _fanfict-fanfict _saya yang lainnya, saya minta maaf untuk mengulur waktu, tapi saya sedang tidak dalam _mood _dan kondisi yang fit/? Dan bagus untuk posting chap selanjutnya, jadi toloooong dukungannya ya~

_See ya! _

_Warm hug,_

_Vanillalatte_

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	3. Chapter 3

**jendela**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : **—

**Chapter :** _Completed (part 3)_

**Warning : **Boys Love, DLDR, Typo(s)

**Rated : T**

**Author : **VanillaLatte

**Disclaimer : **Saya hanya pinjam nama. _All cast _disini hanyalah fiksi. Ide cerita seratus persen milik saya sendiri.

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Secara teknis, ia sudah memperhatikan pria yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam di dapurnya itu kurang lebih tujuh belas menit. Tapi jika kau bertanya sejak kapan ia _memperhatikan_ pria itu, Ia sendiri tidak pernah tau pasti.

Entah kapan dan bagaimana semua itu berawal, mungkin hanya benda-benda mati di sekitar mereka yang tahu persis kapan perasaan itu mulai tumbuh darinya, kepada pria itu. Dimulai dengan ketidak sengajaannya mendapati Yesung yang sedang tertidur di kelas, sampai kebiasaannya menghitung berapa kali laki-laki itu menguap saat pelajaran guru Hong, ia sendiri tidak pernah tahu kapan dan kenapa itu bisa terjadi.

Satu-satunya hal yang ia yakini sekarang, adalah bahwa jantungnya sudah berdegup untuk orang ini. Untuk seorang pria dengan mata sipit dan suara yang sedikit serak. Untuk seorang yang selalu memberikannya perhatian terbaik yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Untuk seseorang bernama Yesung. Kim Yesung.

"Ayo makan." Ujar laki-laki itu sambil mulai duduk di kursi makan setelah Ia mengeluarkan semangkuk sedang _kimchi jiggae_ yang sudah dipanaskannya dari _microwave, _dan meletakkannya diatas meja makan. Yang diajak bicara malah tersenyum lebar, lalu mendorong mangkuk kosong miliknya mendekat pada yang lebih tua. Maksudnya, ia minta mangkuk itu diisikan nasi atau bahasa lainnya, ia malas mengambil nasi sendiri. Yang lebih tua mendengus kesal dengan tatapan mencibir, tapi toh, ia tetap saja bangkit dari kursinya dan mengisikan semangkuk nasi buat orang itu.

"Terimakasih." Katanya setelah mendapatkan semangkuk nasi. Pria dengan surai hitam itu mengambil mangkuk sup, mengisinya dengan lauk dan kaldu dari panci sup itu, dan memberikan untuknya. Walaupun ia tak pernah mengutarakan dengan jujur apa yang dirasakannya, ia selalu bertindak jujur, seperti apa yang dirasakan hati kecilnya. Memperhatikan pria itu mungkin sudah menjadi salah satu kebiasaannya sekarang. Kalau sampai laki-laki itu pergi nanti, pada siapa ia harus mencurahkan perhatiannya?

Dengan mulut yang penuh, si empunya rumah berujar, "Nanti biar kuantar pulang."

"Tidak usah." Tukasnya cepat. "Aku akan kembali lagi besok—membantumu berkemas dan menyiapkan ini-itu. Setelah ini kau istirahat saja, sudah malam."

Ia menyeruput sedikit sup-nya, "Justru karena sudah malam, aku akan mengantarmu pulang, _hyung._"

"Kyuhyun, aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk bisa naik bus." Sanggahnya lagi.

"Aku tahu," Katanya sambil terkekeh pelan, "Aku yang belum cukup dewasa untuk membiarkanmu naik bus sendirian se-larut ini, _Yesung-Hyung._"

Yesung meneguk sedikit _ocha _hangatnya, lalu menarik sebuah senyum tipis, "Simpan saja rayuanmu itu untuk wanita-wanita Jerman yang pasti akan kesulitan bernafas mendengarnya nanti. Tapi sayangnya aku laki-laki, dan aku bukan orang Jerman."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil dan tidak berniat menanggapi pembicaraan ini lebih lanjut. Ia terus melanjutkan acara makannya, dan membiarkan lawan bicaranya memperhatikannya terus. Ia selalu menyukai ini ; saat Yesung sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat, tanpa bersuara, dan ia akan berpura-pura tidak merasa diperhatikan. Katakan ia manja, tapi sekali lagi, perhatian Yesung selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Makan malam itu berlanjut dalam keheningan, dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat mangkuk keduanya sudah kosong, berganti menjadi perut mereka yang penuh.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa main _winning eleven _se-hebat itu." Katanya sembari meneguk segelas air. "Mengalahkan aku dengan skor enam – empat itu luar biasa, _Hyung_." Tambahnya. Yesung hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa main, buat apa aku menyanggupi jebakan iblis?" cibirnya sambil mulai membereskan peralatan makan. Kyuhyun hanya membantu menumpuk beberapa mangkuk kosong, dan menyimpan sup kedalam kulkas. Di dalam kulkas, ada sepotong _chocolate cake _yang masih belum tersentuh. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera mengambilnya. Sepertinya punya Ahra, tapi ya sudahlah. Anggap saja sebagai pajak tambahan tutup mulut.

Ia mendekat pada Yesung yang masih sibuk mencuci piring, memotong sedikit _cake _itu dengan garpu dan menyuapkannya pada Yesung. Setelah itu barulah ia memotong lagi sedikit dan melahapnya. Ia mengernyit, "Bisa-bisa Ahra jadi sebesar drum kalau terus-terusan makan _cake _semanis ini."

Yesung tertawa, dan mencibir, "_Cynical._"

"_Realistic._" Bantahnya. Ia kembali memotong kue itu dan memakannya. Memotongnya sekali lagi, dan menyuapkannya pada Yesung. Lalu meletakkan kue itu kembali lagi ke tempat asalnya—kulkas. Bersamaan dengan itu, Yesung sudah selesai dengan tugasnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin menginap, _Hyung_?" ujarnya sembari menutup pintu kulkas itu pelan.

"Bukankah perjanjiannya aku harus pulang?" tanyanya, mendekat pada lawan bicaranya.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas pelan, "Yah, aku tidak memaksa."

Yesung tersenyum, Kyuhyun tidak pernah jadi sesabar ini sebelumnya. Dimatanya, Kyuhyun adalah laki-laki paling manja, usil, sinis, dingin, dan menyebalkan sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Namun semakin lama, sisi lain milik pria itu semakin terpampang jelas buatnya untuk dimengerti, sekaligus membuatnya terpesona.

Pria bersurai _caramel _itu mendekat, dan merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya dalam sebuah dekapan. Dengan nyaman ia merebahkan kepalanya di bahu laki-laki itu dan memejamkan matanya. Yesung melakukan hal yang sama, membalas dekapan laki-laki itu. Matanya terasa panas, tapi ia yakin ia tidak akan menangis. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Sejak kapan aku jadi _clingy _begini?" nada _retoris_ itu meluncur begitu saja dari Kyuhyun. Ia tidak pernah tahu sejak kapan ia begitu membutuhkan ini.

"Aku akan kembali kesini besok. Kita masih bertemu lagi besok." Ujarnya, mencoba beberapa kali menepuk punggung Kyuhyun pelan. Mencoba meyakinkan Kyuhyun—atau dirinya sendiri bahwa mereka akan bertemu lagi besok. Ini bukan perpisahan terakhir mereka. Setidaknya bukan hari ini.

Kyuhyun melepaskan dekapannya, dan menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Yesung pelan, "Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar, aku ambil kunci mobilku dulu."

Pria itu berbalik, dan pergi menaiki tangga hingga sosoknya menghilang dibalik pintu. Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, dan memegangi dada kirinya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Kyuhyun itu, bukan orang yang suka dengan hal-hal roman seperti ini. Tapi sekali saja ia melakukannya, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menahan imbasnya. Kali ini, rasa sesak itu muncul. Memberi tahunya bahwa ada sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak membuatnya merasa sesak.

"Ayo." Ujarnya. Ia sampai tidak sadar sejak kapan Kyuhyun sudah ada disana, memegangi kunci mobilnya dan menunggunya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia berjalan mendekat, dan menghambur memeluk kekasihnya. Hampir saja mereka berdua terpelanting kebelakang kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak memiliki reflek yang cukup baik. Yesung memeluknya begitu erat, entah apa yang merasukinya hingga menjadi seperti ini.

"Hey," ia mengusap pelan belakang kepala laki-laki itu, berusaha sekedar menenangkannya dari sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak ketahui apa. "Kenapa?"

Ia ingin melepaskan pelukan ini untuk melihat wajah Yesung, hanya untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi pada orang kesayangannya ini. Tapi ia tak bisa menahan senyumanya dan segera mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya, tepat setelah saat laki-laki itu berujar ;

"Kau menang. Aku akan menginap."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Jendela**

_An Alternate Universe Screenplays Fanfiction_

By Vanillalatte

* * *

Kamar itu sekarang terasa hidup. Walaupun hanya suara game dari _playstation _dan teriakan frustasi Kyuhyun yang sedang berperang melawan mahkluk-mahkluk di dalam televisi, namun ia sendiri menyadari bahwa kamarnya tidak pernah terasa sehidup ini. Manusia yang satunya lagi—yang sedang tiduran diatas kasur—itu sedang sibuk membolak-balik sebuah album foto yang ia temukan di antara tumpukan buku-buku tebal milik Cho Kyuhyun beberapa menit yang lalu.

Akhirnya ia menginap juga disini. Walaupun seharusnya ia bisa pulang ke rumahnya karena menang dari Kyuhyun, tapi hatinya yang menyuruhnya tetap disini. Hanya untuk sementara waktu.

Di dalam album itu, ada banyak sekali foto-foto masa kecil Kyuhyun yang ditempel sedemikian rupa. Ada foto bayi Kyuhyun dengan keterangan ; tanggal lahir, berat, panjang, nama lengkap, proses kelahiran, yang diceritakan dengan detail dan ditulis tangan oleh ibunya sendiri. Lalu ada foto yang menceritakan awal Kyuhyun mulai berguling, duduk, merangkak, sampai berjalan. Dari situ juga, Yesung baru tahu kalau Kyuhyun sebenarnya agak terlambat berjalan dibandingkan anak-anak lainnya.

Selanjutnya saat Kyuhyun mulai sekolah. Satu lagi fakta yang baru ia ketahui dari orang kesayangannya ini, Kyuhyun ternyata di sekolahkan setahun lebih awal dari teman sebaya-nya. Dengan baret dan rompi sekolah, Kyuhyun kelihatan sangat lucu dengan pipi yang gembul. Ternyata orang ini pernah gemuk juga, pikirnya. Dan di halaman-halaman berikutnya, adalah foto-foto Kyuhyun yang memenangkan kejuaraan, lomba-lomba, olimpiade, kejuaraan, dan hal-hal semacam itu. Ia tersenyum, ternyata seperti ini dulu wajah kecil orang itu.

"Katanya kau mau mandi, _Hyung_?" suara sang pemilik album menginterupsi, tapi pandangan dan fokusnya sama sekali tidak berpindah dari kegiatan pentingnya.

"Sebentar lagi." jawabnya. Ia masih asik membalik dan menelusuri setiap halaman dan foto-foto dalam album itu.

"Pakai bajuku saja, ada di lemari." Jelasnya. Yesung hanya menggumam kecil dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Wajah Kyuhyun saat SMA ternyata cukup berbeda dari wajah kecilnya yang sedikit _chubby_. Ia terlihat agak kurus, dan tubuhnya yang bertambah semakin tinggi membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan. Mungkin wajahnya yang terlihat dewasa dan pemikirannya yang matang membuat Kyuhyun sudah nampak seperti anak kuliahan sekarang.

Dan sejak SMA, rambutnya sudah berubah menjadi _caramel._ Ia tidak pernah mempertanyakan apa alasan laki-laki itu mengubah warna rambutnya. Tapi dalam waktu yang sama, ia juga berharap Kyuhyun tak akan menggantinya kembali ke asalnya.

"Aku memang tampan dari dulu, _hyung. _Tidak usah terpesona begitu." Suara itu tiba-tiba saja menginterupsi. Saat ia menengadahkan kepalanya—mengalihkan pandangannya dari album itu, ia disambut oleh seringaian Kyuhyun yang sedang menopang dagu tepat di depan wajahnya. Pria itu duduk di lantai, tapi kepalanya ada di tepi kasur.

Ia mencubit kedua pipi orang yang disayangnya itu dengan gemas dan menariknya berlawanan arah, "Pipi tirus begini kau bilang tampan?" ujarnya. Kyuhyun memasang wajah _badmood _terbaiknya dan membiarkan Yesung tertawa melihatnya. Wajahnya pasti terlihat aneh sekarang. Gepeng, pipi yang ditarik melebar, dan wajah _badmood _sebagai pemanis.

Yesung terkekeh sebentar sebelum akhirnya melepaskan tangannya. Kyuhyun masih memasang wajah sebal, tapi tak lama kemudian bibir tipis itu sudah membentuk seulas senyum hanya karena laki-laki yang lebih tua cepat-cepat mengecupnya.

"Kau lebih suka pipiku yang seperti _bakpao _di albumitu atau yang seperti ini?" tanyanya.

Ia terlihat berfikir sebentar, "Kau terlihat sangat _sehat _kalau pipimu berisi. Terlihat menggemaskan."

"Tapi aku memang selalu _sehat_ dan _menggemaskan._"

Yesung memutar bola matanya jengah, lalu mendorong dahi laki-laki itu dengan jari telunjuknya. "Sehat, iya. Tapi kau jauh dari menggemaskan, Cho."

"Apa tidak ada panggilan lain, _Hyung? _Ada ratusan orang bernama Cho diluar sana." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil berdiri menuju lemari pakaiannya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kaus rumah berwarna putih dengan gambar kartu _spade _dan celana rumah panjang berwarna cokelat. Berbalik menghadap Yesung, lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" laki-laki itu memiringkan kepalanya setelah akhirnya ikut duduk mensejajari lawan bicaranya.

"Entahlah. Hanya terkesan sedikit tidak spesial." Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan baju ganti itu untuk orang kesayangannya yang sekarang sedang tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Kyuhyun memandang wajah itu, lama… bukankah lebih nyaman seperti ini, huh? Bukankah lebih nyaman kalau kau sedang bersamanya? Lalu kenapa memutuskan untuk pergi?

Yesung mengambil baju ganti itu dari tangan Kyuhyun, lalu beranjak pergi dari kasur menuju kamar mandi. Ia sempat berujar, "Nanti kucarikan nama panggilan baru untukmu." Sebelum akhirnya pintu kamar mandi itu tertutup.

Ia menghembukan nafas panjang dan berat, menatap pintu kamar mandi yang sudah tertutup itu cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan rasa lelah yang menderunya itu membawanya berbaring di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Bahkan langit-langit kamarnya sekarang pun terlihat begitu memuakkan. Seharusnya ia memikirkannya lebih matang sejak jauh-jauh hari.

Ia bisa saja meminta Yesung untuk ikut dengannya, kuliah bersama disana. Ayahnya bisa mengurus semuanya. Mereka bisa tetap terus bersama dengan tinggal di satu _flat _atau _apartment_ dekat kampus. Dengan begitu ia tidak perlu menahan rindu dan membagi pikirannya untuk memikirkan orang kesayangannya itu disini. Tapi _Seoul University _itu adalah cita-cita Yesung sejak lama, Kyuhyun tahu itu. Dan ia tidak ingin memaksa.

Tapi perasaan ini, yang dari kemarin membuatnya sama sekali tidak tenang.

Jujur, mungkin perasaannya ini sudah terlalu _banyak _hingga kata _'cinta' _dan _'sayang'_ saja sudah tidak cocok lagi dipakai sebagai label atau sekedar alibi. Oh ayolah, ia sendiri bahkan sudah lama sadar bahwa ia rela melepaskan apapun dan memberikan segalanya hanya untuk orang itu. Tapi sekali lagi, batasan berjudul gender membuatnya semakin bingung. Kenapa ia harus dipaksa mencintai seorang wanita, kalau ia sendiri merasa sanggup menukarkan hidupnya hanya demi melihat Yesung tersenyum?

Satu-satunya alasannya pergi jauh ke Jerman, hanya untuk memastikan semuanya. Dan hanya jika kalian jeli, ya, itu juga alasannya tidak mengikat hubungannya dengan orang kesayangannya itu. Karena kalau benar ini semua hanya perasaan sesaat, ketika ia sibuk dengan semua aktivitasnya di negeri orang itu tentunya ia tidak akan sedikit pun teringat dengannya. Dan jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi, ia siap untuk memutuskan hubungan apapun yang sudah ada diantara mereka selama ini. Masalahnya, ia ragu. Ada setitik keraguan kecil yang mengambang ditengah-tengah semua perasaan yang ia punya.

Bagaimana kalau memang benar perasaan ini hanya sesaat? Perasaan ingin memiliki sebanyak dan sehebat ini hanya sesaat? Ia bahkan tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini dengan wanita manapun. Apalagi dengan pria. Dan bagaimana kalau ia ternyata _benar benar _mencintai Yesung? Apa ia bisa membuat laki-laki itu tetap tinggal disampingnya?

Masa bodoh dengan keluarganya, cemoohan orang dan yang lain-lain, ia tidak mungkin berani melangkah sejauh ini kalau ia tidak yakin. Apapun keputusan akhirnya nanti, ia akan berusaha se-adil mungkin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah tidur, ya?" suara itu membuatnya membuka matanya, dan otomatis tersenyum mendapati mahkluk ini sudah berbaring disampingnya. Rambutnya basah, dan wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih segar dari sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun memilih mengulum senyumnya, dan kembali memejamkan matanya. "Hampir." Gumamnya.

"Oh, Kapan kau mulai membereskan barangmu?"

"Entah. Besok pagi. Mungkin." Ujarnya malas. _Bisakah kau tidak membahas apapun tentang itu?_

"Kalau begitu boleh aku tidur sekarang?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun sontak terkekeh mendengar nada suara yang terdengar begitu polos di telinganya barusan. Ia membuka matanya, dan berbaring menghadap lawan bicaranya.

Wajah orang itu terlihat begitu polos dan matanya begitu jernih. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menyelami arti mata itu, tapi ia tak pernah bisa menemukan apa yang ia cari. Rasaya begitu sulit menyelam disana, terlalu dalam. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum semakin lebar, lalu mencubit kedua pipinya gemas. "Kau tidak cocok dengan _aegyo, hyung._"

"Aku tidak sedang mencoba ber_aegyo_." Bantahnya.

"Masa?"

Yang lebih tua meninju kecil perut laki-laki berambut cokelat itu dan pada akhirnya ia melepaskan cubitannya. Ada sebuah atmosfir hening yang cukup lama ketika mereka sama-sama memandang langit-langit kamar Kyuhyun yang kosong. Yesung yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, dan Kyuhyun yang sedang berusaha menenangkan pikirannya yang begitu kalut.

Seakan teringat sesuatu, Yesung tiba-tiba bangkit terduduk, "Perlu kubuatkan coklat panas? Sekarang?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, masih dalam posisi rebahannya, "Untuk apa?"

"Bagus untuk tubuhmu, bodoh. Supaya kau bisa tidur nyenyak nanti. Hari ini kan kau sibuk sekali." Jelasnya.

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun meledek, _woo romantis sekali_, atau lainnya. Tapi sepertinya hal itu akan menghancurkan _mood _dan atmosfir yang sudah ada. Jadi ia memilih tersenyum dan mengangguk. Membiarkan Yesung bangkit dari tempatnya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar.

"_Hyung,_" cegahnya tiba-tiba, tepat satu detik setelah Yesung memutar kenob pintu itu.

"Apa?"

Yesung merasa jantungnya seperti ditekan sesuatu. Ada sesuatu yang berat menimpa dadanya saat Kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya, membuatnya sulit bernafas. Tapi pada akhirnya, ia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, lalu berlalu dari pandangan Kyuhyun.

Ia tidak akan bisa melupakan ekspresi Kyuhyun saat mengucapkan kalimat itu tadi. Bagaimana intonasi suaranya yang terdengar berat dan dalam, ia tidak akan pernah lupa. Ia berjanji akan terus mengingat bagaimana _caramel _itu menatapnya dan berkata ;

"_Terimakasih… Sudah memperhatikanku… Terimakasih."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Delapan belas kali. Delapan belas kali miscalled._

Ini kali ke delapan belas ia mencoba menelepon orang bodoh yang tinggal persis di seberang rumahnya, tapi tidak diangkat. Begitu kesalnya ia sampai-sampai ia bersumpah akan menendang wajah orang itu nanti kalau mereka sudah bertemu.

"Dua puluh, oke. Aku memberimu dua puluh kali kesempatan." Ujarnya entah-pada-siapa dan kembali menekan _speed dial _tiga dari ponselnya lalu menempelkannya ke telinga. _Speed dial _nomor satu adalah nomor ayahnya, walaupun beliau sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia sama sekali tak pernah berfikir untuk mengubah _speed dial_nya. Buatnya orang itu tetap nomor satu dalam hidupnya. Setiap kali ia naik kelas, setiap kali ada kejadian yang terjadi dalam hidupnya, ia akan menelepon ayahnya, walaupun hanya mesin penjawab yang bisa ia dengar.

Nomor dua adalah nomor ibunya. Dan pemilik nomor telepon _speed dial tiga_—nomor ponsel yang bahkan sudah ia hapal luar kepala—adalah orang paling meskipun adalah orang paling menyebalkan sedunia, tapi sama sekali tak bisa membenciinya.

_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang diluar ja_—

"Aish! Lee Hyukjae!" ia membuang ponsel itu saking kesalnya, tapi ujung-ujungnya ia segera kembali pada benda itu dan mengusap-usapnya sayang. Ini ponsel mahal tau… kan sayang kalau rusak. Tau begini lebih baik ia pacaran dengan ponsel saja. Lebih pengertian, selalu ada untuknya, menyimpan banyak nomor…

"Aku dataang!" suara itu berteriak bangga. Si pemilik suara merentangkan tangannya dan menaikkan dagu, mencoba sombong. Tapi semua tingkah sok kerennya berhasil dijinakkan dengan efektif saat Donghae dengan cepat meninju perut kekasihnya itu.

"YA!"

"Darimana saja?" Donghae melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, bertingkah persis seperti istri muda yang menangkap basah suaminya pulang terlalu malam entah darimana.

"Iya, iya aku yang salah, maaf. Tadi aku pergi membeli sesuatu." Jelasnya dengan wajah memelas, mengusap-usap perutnya yang ditinju Donghae tadi. Astaga, sakit sekali. Biasanya donghae cuma akan memukul-mukul manja, tapi kali ini benar-benar diluar sekali lagi diluar perhitungan, Donghae berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat-erat. Membenamkan kepala di ceruk bahunya, "Kau tahu aku takut sendirian."

Hyukjae terkekeh kecil, membalas pelukannya lalu mengusap pungguh kekasihnya naik-turun, "Maaf, Hae. Aku tadi benar-benar harus membeli sesuatu… Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Donghae malah memejamkan matanya, keenakan. Hyukjae memang orang yang paling tahu bagaimana cara paling tepat membujuknya. _Well, _memang dia tidak benar-benar marah, sih. "Kenapa kau memanjat lewat jendela lagi?"

"Aku lebih suka lewat jendela, hehe," jawabnya. Donghae hanya menggumam menanggapi. Ia kembali berujar, "Ibumu pergi kemana, hae?"

"Pergi ke rumah paman dari tadi sore." Jawabnya cepat.

Hyukjae melepas pelukannya, "Donghwa?"

"Makan malam dengan pacarnya. Oh iya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Katanya sambil menarik tangan kekasihnya dan menyuruhnya duduk di atas kasur, disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau memanjat lewat jendela lagi, Hyuk?" Donghae benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya soal hal ini. Maksudnya—Hyukjae bahkan tahu kalau keluarganya selalu menyimpan kunci rumah dibawah pot bunga mawar persis di depan pintu rumah. Ya, meskipun harus memanjat pagar depan, kan setidaknya tidak harus membahayakan nyawa untuk memanjat setinggi itu. Kamarnya dilantai dua, sekedar info.

"Astaga, Hae… kau bicara serius hanya ingin bertanya soal ini?"

"Tentu saja bukan, bodoh. Ini pertanyaan selingan."

Hyukjae terkekeh, memamerkan gusinya, "Pertama kali aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu, aku memanjat jendela, kan? Setiap kali aku kesini, aku juga memanjat jendela, kan? Nah, nantinya setiap kali kau melihat jendela, kau akan teringat padaku hehehehehe."

Ingin rasanya Donghae memeluk erat-erat orang di depannya ini lalu menciuminya sampai ia tidak jadi penggombal. Tapi jujur, ia menyukainya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk memukul pelan lengan kekasihnya dan ikut tertawa. Tak lama kemudian, Pria bersurai hitam itu menatap dalam-dalam mata kekasihnya, "Nanti, kalau kita sudah lulus, apa kau ingin sekolah diluar negeri?"

Hyukjae terlihat sedikit kaget. Jadi ini yang mau ditanyakan Donghae… Tidak biasanya Donghae mengajaknya ngobrol soal hal-hal yang berbau serius begini. Ia tersenyum tipis, "Hae, kau tau cita-citaku, kan?"

"Menjadi seorang _professional dancer_?"

"Yep."

Donghae menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal mendengar jawaban itu. Duh, orang ini yang tidak nyambung atau memang dia yang lambat berfikir? "Maksudku, apa kau berniat kuliah di luar negeri?"

"Tidak mengerti, ya?" tanyanya. Ia meraih tangan kekasihnya, lalu menggenggamnya erat-erat. "Menjadi penari itu bisa dimana saja, Hae. Aku mau kuliah dimanapun, asal aku bisa terus menemani dan menjagamu kapanpun kau mau. Sesimpel itu."

Ia tersenyum senang. Akhirnya ia merasa puas. Jawaban Hyukjae barusan membuatnya merasa lega. Itu berarti ia tidak harus berpisah dengannya seperti Kyuhyun dan Yesung-_hyung_. Ia bisa bersama dengan Hyukjae-nya kapanpun ia mau.

Hyukjae melirik jam yang ada di atas meja nakas milik Donghae, _jam 00:02._

Perlahan-lahan bibirnya mengukir sebuah senyum tipis, "Ah, ngomong-ngomong, aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Seperti pertunjukkan sulap, Hyukjae tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sepasang gelang dengan manik-manik hitam. Dua-duanya punya ukiran "H" pada salah satu manik yang terletak tepat di tengah.

"_Hyuk_ untukmu, _Hae_ untukku." Jelasnya sambil memasangkan benda itu di pergelangan tangan kekasihnya.

Donghae masih memasang wajah bingung, bahkan setelah gelang itu melingkar di tangan kirinya, ia sama sekali tidak merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Tak lama setelah gelang itu terpasang, ia mendengar suara tawa khas Hyukjae menggema dalam kamarnya. Dan setelahnya, ia hanya bisa merasakan hangat dan rasa khas bibir _plump _kekasihnya tepat diatas bibirnya.

Lama sekali…

Setelah ia membuka matanya, ia hanya bisa tersenyum dan membiarkan semburat merah muda itu mampir sebentar di pipinya saat Hyukjae berbisik di telinganya ;

"_Happy anniversary, precious…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ada sebuah gelas kosong diatas meja dekat sofa, dengan sisa coklat yang masih menggenang di dalamnya. Kamar itu sekarang sudah gelap, dan benar-benar sepi. Yang nyaris terdengar adalah suara hembusan nafas dua orang dalam kamar itu. Bahkan mereka sendiri, bisa mendengar degup jantung mereka yang sedikit lebih kencang daripada yang biasanya. Dan itu sedikit mengganggu. Keduanya sedang dalam posisi tidur, di sisi masing-masing ranjang. Hanya punggung mereka yang saling menatap punggung yang lain, padahal keduanya masih sama-sama terjaga. Lagi-lagi jantung mereka-lah yang harus dipersalahkan.

Yesung, terlihat sedikit tenang walaupun ia berkali-kali memainkan ujung selimut yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Berkali-kali pula ia mencoba memejamkan mata, dan bertanya-tanya apakah laki-laki di belakangnya sudah tertidur.

Disisi lain, Kyuhyun, pria yang sedang memeluk erat gulingnya itu terlihat gelisah. Berkali-kali ia menghembuskan nafas panjang tanpa suara. Perlahan, ia menengok kebelakang—berusaha membuat seminimal mungkin gerakan yang timbul, agar jika orang itu sudah tidur, ia tidak perlu terjaga lagi. Dari sini, nafas Yesung terlihat teratur. Apakah ia benar-benar sudah tidur?

Memilih menanggung segala resiko, ia berdehem pelan sebelum akhirnya berujar, "Sudah tidur?"

"Hampir."

"_Hyung_…"

"Hm?"

"Kau bisa tidur?"

"Kan sudah kubilang hampir, cho."

"Hampir kan artinya belum…"

"Hm…"

"_Hyung…_"

Sedikit kesal, ia berbalik. Mendapati punggung Kyuhyun yang menghadapnya, ia memutuskan kembali berbalik. "Apa?"

"Umm, tidak. Lupakan."

"Ish."

Laki-laki bersurai hitam itu memang _awalnya _sudah hampir tidur. Tapi terimakasih banyak pada cho kyuhyun, matanya sekarang sama sekali sulit dipejamkan. Kyuhyun terdengar bergerak terus dari tadi menimbulkan suara 'grusuk grusuk', dan walaupun ia sangat penasaran kenapa bocah itu bertingkah seperti itu, ia memilih diam.

Suara berisik itu kembali lagi terdengar saat ia mulai memejamkan mata, dan ia baru saja akan mengutuk Kyuhyun kalau saja laki-laki itu tidak bersuara,

"_Hyung_…"

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya, dan sedikit terkejut karena ketika ia berbalik seharusnya ia mendapati punggung Kyuhyun seperti tadi. Tapi sekarang wajah itu menyambut pengelihatannya. Kamar ini menjadi remang karena tirai jendela yang tidak ditutup—membuat cahaya lampu jalan sedikit merembet masuk. Salah tingkah, ia cepat-cepat berbalik dan membiarkan Kyuhyun memandang punggungnya saja.

"Apa?" tanyanya. Ia sempat merutuki suaranya yang hampir tidak keluar. _Seperti anak perempuan saja, _pikirnya. Mereka kan sama-sama laki-laki, jadi untuk apa harus merasa deg-degan begini saat akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia dan Kyuhyun tidur satu kasur sekarang? Toh, dulu waktu Kyuhyun menginap di rumahnya, mereka juga tidur satu kasur walaupun akhirnya Yesung memilih tidur di lantai—dan terbangun di kasur keesokan paginya, disamping Kyuhyun.

"Aku—," Kyuhyun bisa merasakan suaranya tercekat di ujung tenggorokan. Apa permintaannya terlalu aneh? Bagaimana kalau Yesung tidak mau?

Yesung berbalik, menatap wajah Kyuhyun dalam gelap, "Kenapa? Ada apa?"

"Aku," Laki-laki bersurai cokelat itu sempat sedikit takut, tapi tiba-tiba bayangan akan dirinya yang akan pergi jauh dan Yesung yang tidak akan terjangkau oleh dirinya lagi membuatnya menjadi semakin yakin. Dalam sekali tarikan nafas ia berkata, "Aku ingin memelukmu. Aku ingin tidur sambil memelukmu. Bolehkah?"

Ada sedikit sengatan kecil di jantungnya ketika ia mendengar Kyuhyun mengatakannya. Nada suaranya terdengar berani, dan begitu yakin. Sesaat, ia sendiri lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas. Bukankah itu terdengar sedikit—ehm, intim? Berpelukan diatas tempat tidur sampai besok pagi? Ia sungguh-sungguh ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi lidahnya kelu. Semuanya tertahan diujung lidah.

"Maaf, aku terlalu manja lagi…" ujar pria itu lirih. _Tidak, Kyu… Kau boleh_—Tapi bibirnya mengatup semakin rapat bahkan sampai pria itu kembali membalikkan badan, memunggunginya dan berkata ;

"Kalau begitu lupakan, selamat tidur _Hyungie…_"

—_memelukku…_

Tidak. Ini benar. Ia tidak ingin menumbuhkan perasaan apapun semakin jauh untuk Kyuhyun. Karena hubungan ini sudah salah dari awalnya, untuk apa terus-terusan dilanjutkan? Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya, memilih untuk mencoba tidak peduli. Ia memejamkan matanya cepat-cepat, berharap rasa lelah bisa memeluknya erat hingga ia segera cepat terlelap. Namun bayangan itu kembali datang. Saat-saat Kyuhyun memeluknya, mengusap pipinya, bercanda dengannya, mengganggunya dari jendela, menggenggam tangannya, menautkan jari-jari mereka… dan semua itu akan hilang. Tidak akan ada lagi senyuman licik, kata-kata pedas, ciuman tiba-tiba, pelukan yang ia butuhkan, sebentar lagi semuanya hilang.

Ada sedikit rasa sakit saat Yesung tidak menjawab permintaannya tadi. Setidaknya, sedikit celetukan pedas akan membantu, tapi yesung sama sekali tidak menanggapinya. Tidak walaupun hanya gumaman kecil. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa sedih. Entah apa. Entah kenapa. Padahal ia yakin Yesung menatap matanya tadi, tapi kenapa ia tidak menjawab? Apa permintaannya terlalu berlebihan?

Baru saja Kyuhyun akan mencoba memejamkan matanya, ketika ia merasakan sesuatu melingkari tubuhnya. Ia cepat-cepat menunduk mencari asal kehangatan itu, dan mendapati ada lengan melingkar di perutnya. Dan tak lama kemudian, punggungnya terasa hangat. Ah… Ada seseorang di belakangnya.

"Cepat tidur." Kata orang itu.

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun melompat saking senangnya, Yesung akhirnya memeluknya.

Kyuhyun berbalik, membuat Yesung melepaskan pelukannya. Ia bisa menatap wajah Yesung yang ada sedikit lebih rendah darinya. Perlahan, ia mengecup dahi yang tertutup rambut itu dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang orang itu. Ia menyamankan dagunya di pucuk kepala orang itu, dan tersenyum selebar yang ia bisa. Beban berat itu seakan hilang seketika saat ia bisa merasakan aroma tubuh orang kesayangannya amat dekat dengannya.

Yesung memejamkan matanya, lalu tersenyum lebar. _Seperti ini seharusnya… Memang seperti ini perasaannya… _Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyamankan dirinya di dada laki-laki itu, menyerap sebanyak mungkin hangat yang ia butuhkan, dan ditawarkan Kyuhyun secara cuma-cuma. Malam ini akan menjadi sejarah tidurnya yang ternyenyak dan terhangat. Ia akan mengingatnya. Sampai Kyuhyun kembali nanti, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk mengingat rasa nyaman dan aroma tubuh orang kesayangannya ini. Sampai Kyuhyun kembali nanti, ia akan tetap disini.

"Yesung-_Hyung…_"

"Hm…"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu," ada rasa bahagia yang begitu banyak hingga rasanya seperti meluap-luap dari perutnya. Ia tidak pernah, seumur hidupnya, merasakan kehangatan seperti ini. Ia bahagia. Sangat, sangat bahagia. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Selamat tidur, Yesung."

"Selamat tidur, Kyu…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

**TERIMAKASIH BANYAK SAYA UCAPKAN KEPADA :**

**Nin nina **/ ** 24 **/** kyundaclouds **/ **loveclouds **/ **ajib4ff **/** adette **/** srelf567 **/** cloud3024 **/** tinker tinker4 **/** cloudsyesungie **/** .9 **/** kjwzz **/** sayangsemuamembersuju **/** sparQClouds **/** kyusunglove **/** akusukaff **/** dewicloudsparkyu **/** ayyes **/** ermagyu **/** cloudhy3424 **/** hera3424 **/** kiss **/** ChaeryCarnation **/** won **/** NakazawaRyu **/** GaemCloud **/** Yesungismine **/** cloudyclouds **/** cloudyeye **/** szaszahamis **/** yuzukichaeri **/** yebaby07 **/** ryaniclouds **/** cha2lovekorean **/** merry hynzia **/** anon **/** langitmerah311 **/** guest **/** kyuwoon**

Maaf yaa ngga bisa balesin review kalian satu-satu :( saya sayaaang bangett sama kalian! Makasih banyak!

**Author's note :**

/_die bcause of my own cheesy-ness./_

Astaga… apa yang sudah kulakukan ya tuhan…

Sumpah itu _cheesy _banget, dan saya nyesel, maaf banget ya reader saya juga sekalian curhat di fict ini huhu :'(

_Well, _saya ditinggal 'orang-kesayangan' saya lagi, ketempat yang jauuuuh… dan dia bakal tinggal disana. Saya ngga bisa bayangin gimana kangennya saya sama dia nanti… dia itu temen saya dari kecil, kami tumbuh bareng karena orang tua kami dekat. Kami sempat pacaran terus putus terus sekarang ngga berstatus, dan saya galau. Jujur.

/LUPAKAN/

Maaf udah menyiksa kyusung :''(

Saya suka banget sama bagian eunhae *tunjuk-tunjuk* itu tadiii~ menurut kalian gimana?

_JUST FUCK ON STAGE ALREADY YOU BOTH._ Di ss5 kemarin sumpah heboh banget, mereka sama-sama _topless _dan saling pelukan, Hae menjilat(?) Abs nya Hyuk, Hyuk jilat pipinya Hae, _OHMAYGADH_ saya beneran ngga kuat buka _tumblr _sekarang :(( saya pengen banget liat _live _nya.

Ah udah, jadi curhat.

Oh iyaaa saya mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan via PM, supaya kalian semua juga _ngeh _dan bisa ikutan _discuss _sama kita~ hehe

**3. Bisa nggak di cerita ini dikasih NC?**

Wow. Saya sendiri juga sebenernya pernah berfikiran begitu /nahlo/ tapi masih bingung juga nih, seharusnya sih nc nya di part ini, Cuma ya… saya masih trauma bikin nc hehehe mohon dipahami ya :3

**2. Kapan sih KyuSung bakalan pacaran?! Gregetan banget!**

Coba tanyain sama Kyuhyun deh, saya juga ngga ngerti jalan pikiran dia… tapi ya, udah sedikit saya jelaskan di chapter ini yaa :3

** updatenya lama banget?**

Saya… minta maaf dengan semua _readers _yang seriiiing banget nanyain saya soal ini… gini ya, saya sedang banyak kerjaan di real-life, dan harus _babysitting_ juga belakangan ini /loh?/ bukan, bukan anak saya kok, tenang tenang :3 jadi tolong pengertiannya ya… kondisi fisik saya juga jelek banget akhir-akhir ini.

TAPI TENANG SODARA SODARA,

Saya janji sama kalian akan update, kan? Saya usahain kok semampu saya untuk update, doain aja yaaa…

OH IYA! Saya punya acc tanya jawab, link-nya bisa dibuka di profile saya~  
disana nggaperlu acc kok, jadi kalo kalian mau tanya tanya atau apa bisa silahkan berkunjung, pasti saya jawab :3

Terimakasih banyak buat kalian yang udah mau ngikutin, dan _reviews _cerita ini… makasih banyak, tanpa kalian cerita ini ngga bisa jadi apa-apa :'')

Komentar, kritik, saran, pertanyaan, semua diterimaaa!

Apa FF ini masih bisa dilanjut? hehehe tergantung kalian semua, tegantung review yang saya dapat :))

_Warm hug,_

_Vanillalatte_

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
